


More of a dog than me

by ahoymultiships



Series: Tumblr one-shots [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Cute, M/M, some mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ignore him, he’ll go away when he realizes he can’t open the door on his own.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of a dog than me

Connor smirked as he saw Annalise all but beat the truth out of the doctor sitting in the witness stand. He knew Asher hated him because he got results. Yes, he had to flirt his way through some really ugly guys and girls to get the truth, but he got results. Oliver was originally not happy with this, but Connor had gone down on him several times that night to prove how devoted he was to their relationship.

Which is why it was a shocker when Michaela asked him, “How’s the dog? Still lazy as fuck?”

He jibed back, “How’s the fiancé? Left you for a mechanic yet?”

She looked shocked. “I meant your boyfriend’s pet, not the boyfriend himself. It might just be applicable seeing how devoted he is to you.”

Connor was confused, but didn’t reply back. Bonnie was giving him the stink eye and he liked his prize statue, thank you very much.

___________________________

About two hours later, he bid adieu to his classmates (friends?) and went to Oliver’s place, carrying some Thai food with him. He knocked on the door, surprised to hear barking from the other side of the door. He then heard Oliver say, “Down, Jimmy, down!”

Oliver told him almost the same thing if he wanted to have sex but Oliver had some work to submit. He felt himself get hard and adjusted himself. Sex could come after, he wanted to eat first. He knew his body’s priorities. Oliver then opened the door, and there was a cocker spaniel at the door trying to run his way outside the door. Connor lightly kicked the dog, walked in and closed the door behind him.

Oliver said, “You didn’t have to kick Jim, you know.”

Connor sat down in his usual corner. “At least he’s not running out on the streets now. Plates?”

They had a rehearsed routine for dinner. Yes, they had become those people, except with sex still on the table. This night was full of surprises though.

“When did you get a dog? I’m pretty sure I would have realized something hump against me while I tried to do the same to you.”

“He lived with my parents till now. I told them I have the responsibility and money to take care of him now.”

Connor grumbled, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t like small, puffy dogs that much and this one was small.

Oliver had decided he was topping this time and Connor was absolutely fine with that. He had taught Oliver how to rim and boy, was he a fast learner. Connor moaned in pleasure, gripping his dick, when there was a sound of scratching against the door. Oliver stopped what he was doing and Connor wanted to pull him back.

“Ignore him, he’ll go away when he realizes he can’t open the door on his own.”

Oliver almost pouted. “He’s used to sleeping with my parents. I can’t let him be in the living room, all alone.”

Connor turned to lie on his back, knowing all sexy times was done for that night.

____________________________

The dog was a constant pest. He shed all over his clothes, he stepped over his books that had fallen down, he kept eating the meatballs he saved for Oliver, and he drooled all over the place. Oliver was either totally oblivious or used to it. Jim was Oliver’s baby so Connor didn’t say anything about it. He got used to the status quo very often. He didn’t pet the dog much, but enough to satiate Oliver.

Which is why he was thrown off his play when Oliver asked him to dogsit Jim.

“Where are you going? For how long are you leaving?”

Oliver looked tired, with deepened dark circles under his eyes.

“They want me and three other IT people to go to Atlanta to get some work done. I won’t be back for at least a week. I don’t trust anyone else here to take care of Jim more than you.”

Connor hedged, “Are you sure? I spend long hours at Annalise’s place. It shouldn’t become a problem.”

Oliver stepped away from the closet and walked towards Connor, giving him a short kiss. “I know you spend long hours there because you want to prove yourself. Both of you will be fine.”

___________________________

It had been two days and Connor was already missing him.

They had promised each other they would Skype for a while every night but Connor was knee deep in law books or Oliver had a piece of code he had to test before going to sleep. For the second night in a row, Connor had bought takeout for both of them only to realize he wasn’t there. He was surprised that he wasn’t freaking out at all the domestic habits he had inculcated.

He took the burgers back to his place, where Amy was playing with the dog. He smiled at her. “Thanks for taking care of him while I was gone.”

She smiled, one tooth missing. “It’s awesome for both of us since Mom is allergic and you are not at home. I get to play with him all evening.”

He gave her a dollar and saw her run away. He then looked at Jim and said, “Burgers, boy?”

Jim jumped out from the couch and to the plated where Connor had put out the food for him. Connor got out the lint roller and removed the hair, before sitting down in his usual spot, which had become Jim’s usual spot. He switched on the laptop and went to an episode of Friends. He took a bite of his burger and asked Jim, “You like Monica, don’t you?”

Jim didn’t react to it at all. He barked excitedly when Rachel came on screen. Connor nodded. “My bad. Rachel it is.”

During bedtime, he laid out a plastic sheet on his bed, and let Jim come sleep next to him.

“Never thought I’d have someone in bed who was more of a dog than me.”

He barked out a laugh, then looked at Jim, who had his version of an unimpressed look.

“What? I’m funny!”

___________________________

Connor woke up the next day with Jim almost sitting on top of him. He told Jim, “I’m sorry. I can’t take you to my class. Though it would be awesome if you just happened to catch someone carrying drugs or something of that sort, but nope.”

Connor realized that he actually was worried for the dog, than indifferent. He took Jim walking along the same route Oliver did. He didn’t flinch when Michaela jogged circles around, a little smirk on her face. Yes, their bonding included trading snarks with each other, which almost always got personal. He was actually happy that Oliver had trusted him to take care of his beloved dog.

When Michaela brought it up in class the next day, Wes had the same sickening smile on his face. Rebecca’s eyes turned calculating, while Asher said, “Bet you use him to get all the girls, yeah? Oh wait, no. Can I borrow him so I can boink chicks every night.”

Connor’s reply was obvious.

_________________________________

Oliver came back after ten days. Connor and Jim both went to the airport to pick him up. Oliver was pleasantly surprised. As Jim jumped around his ankles, Connor told Oliver, “This guy missed you more than I did.”

He smiled. “Looks like you guys bonded with each other while Daddy was gone, huh?”

He bent down to cuddle with Jim, as Connor did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
